


Stolen Hearts

by SpezWez



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpezWez/pseuds/SpezWez
Summary: A medieval thief AU in which Luz is a thief from the poor outer rim of the village and Amity is a princess with a doomed future and a dark past.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 173





	1. Of Thieves and Princesses

Not a sound could be heard down the cramped alley ways, the paved cobblestone streets had not seen a shoe in hours as the people of Hexside village had long since retired to their quarters. The air was crisp, and the smell of the very same pine that made up the cramped village drifted lazily through the air. On the far outreaches of the village, one candle was still burning. In a small desolate house, far from the palace that resided in the center of the kingdom, a pair of worn leather shoes were being hastily tied on. A window opened quietly, and a figure slipped out into the night. Treading carefully down the worn streets, the figure adjusted the bag that hung across their body and pulled their hood over their head to conceal their identity. Such was not necessary at this time, for they knew no guards would be patrolling so far into the streets at this time of night. They made their way through the village on sure feet, knowing how to avoid all creaks and cracks that would give away their endeavor. They reached the first of the two tall walls that separated them from the inner village. Slipping into the shadows comfortably, they took watch of the lone guard tower. Seeing the soldier on duty was fast asleep, the figure began scaling the wall. Their fingers and toes knew just where to grab purchase on the smooth stone wall even in the dark, a dead give away of their many adventures to the inner village. The figure pulled themselves over the ledge, landing quietly at the feet of the sleeping guard. One of the guard’s armor clad hands clutched his sword, and in the other rested his head. The figure regarded him with a quiet observing glance, before beginning their scale down the opposite side of the wall. They were more cautious as they made their descent, for they knew the guards patrolled the street vigilantly. A light followed by heavy metal footsteps alerted them to the first patrol of the night. With practiced steps and unwavering confidence, the figure slipped into an edge between two large houses. They held their breath as two guards passed. The figure watched silently as the light from the guards’ torches dimmed into the distance, before climbing deftly up the wall and onto the roof of the nearest house. From here, they could see the dark stone of the castle, a looming monstrosity amongst rows of poverty. A cold hatred boiled in their stomach, a feeling all too familiar to residents of the outer rim. The figure leaned back against a chimney, quietly taking in the scene around them. They had decided before even leaving their home that today was the day they would take their adventures a step further. This time, they had their eyes set on the castle.

Deep within the walls of the Hexside castle, a young princess could be found out of her quarters after hours. She too crept with practiced, muffled steps, however her goal was much different than our thiefs. She slipped through the shadows towards her father’s, the King’, study. She could hear quiet conversation coming from the otherside of the thick wooden doors that seperated the room from the hallway. She crouched quietly, pressing her ear to the key hole in an attempt to catch snippets of the hushed words being spoken. She could hear her father, sharing harsh words with a person who had yet to speak.  
“-We’ve already found a prince from the Northside kingdom-” The voice was her fathers, he had a calm certainty in his voice that made the princess uneasy.  
“But what about her opinion? Did you even ask?” The princess could identify her mother’s voice, she sounded scared.  
I wonder who they're talking about, the princess thought to herself. She wouldn't have to wonder for long, as the next words that came from her father’s mouth were ones that shook her to the core.  
“I don’t care what she thinks, Princess Amity will marry the boy from the Northside, it's her god given duty!” A heavy thunk could be heard as the princess recoiled from the door. Amity stared at the door, the words bouncing around her head. She didn't have time to mull them over however as she could hear heavy footsteps and the light from a torch approach. The princess quickly gathered herself off the floor and quietly ran back off to her room, tears beginning to sting her eyes.


	2. An Unlikely Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity watched as the thief slowly reached up and pulled their hood down, revealing not the face of a weathered assassin or thief, but rather that of a dark-skinned girl whose age was not far from the princess’s own, with short black hair ruffled on her head. Amity looked at the girl, shock clear in her face.   
> “My name’s Luz,” the would-be thief spoke, “now will you put the knife down?”

The thief approached the nearest spire of the castle slowly, adjusting their cowl anxiously. This would be the first time they had attempted such an endeavor. They knew in the back of their mind that if they were caught, they would be hung without trial. Despite the fear lingering in their stomach, they began to ascend the tower. The stones were unfamiliar and crumbling under their gloved hands, they feared that if they made the wrong move, they would fall.  _ At least I wouldn't have to worry about a hanging,  _ they laughed silently, looking around to make sure so guards were in the vicinity. They were a mere halfway up the tower when they heard footsteps echo into their ears. They looked down, their worst nightmare being realized in front of them. A palace patrol, three large, caring swords and longbows walked the perimeter below them. The thief held their breath, praying with whatever god presided over them to grant them mercy. They watched, forearms beginning to ache as they clutched the small stones of the tower. Be it luck or a miracle, the patrol passed under them with so much as an upward glace. The thief breathed a hushed sigh of relief and began scaling the tower again. They reached the terrace after a minute of careful climbing, and they gratefully pulled themselves over the ledge and landed on their back, breathing heavily from their climb. In their haste and moment of rest, the thief made a fatal error; they failed to notice the princess sitting a mere feet away on her bed. 

The princess sat in a shocked silence, tears long forgotten as she watched the small cloaked figure pull themselves over the ledge of her balcony and collapse onto the floor. Words caught in her throat as she stared, watching the intruder’s chest rise and fall with laboured breaths. Princess Amity’s mind swirled with thoughts, she was at a loss for what to do. She wanted to call for the guards, but something about the small figure on her floor entranced her. She had not met another person in quite some time, having been barred from leaving the castle by her father. It was the figure beginning to stand that shocked the princess into action. As the thief stood up, so did Princess Amity, striding towards them brandishing a small dagger. 

The thief pulled themselves off the ground slowly, about to let out a small cheer of joy when suddenly they were pressed up against the shallow wall of the terrace, a sharp blade pressed to their throat with an angry looking girl at the end.

“And who in Titan’s name are you?” The girl glared at the thief, eyes full of anger but her voice wavered, betraying her fear. 

The thief stood silently, feeling themselves leaning backwards over the edge of the terrace. Their eyes darted side to side, searching in vain for a way out. Seeing none, they resigned themself to conversation. 

“I said,” the girl pressed the blade harder against the thief’s neck, “who are you?”

“Please don't stab me.” The thief’s voice was higher than Amity had anticipated, it's light tone blindsided Amity slightly. 

Amity watched as the thief slowly reached up and pulled their hood down, revealing not the face of a weathered assassin or thief, but rather that of a dark-skinned girl whose age was not far from the princess’s own, with short black hair ruffled on her head. Amity looked at the girl, shock clear in her face. 

“My name’s Luz,” the would-be thief spoke, “now will you put the knife down?”


	3. Sharpest lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity stared at Luz’s hand, the smear of crimson against her skin burned into her mind. She felt her face drain of blood and she began to feel dizzy.   
> “You’re bleeding.” Amity said quietly with a shaking voice.   
> “Well yea, princess,” Luz wiped her hand on her cloak, “You held a knife to my throat.” Luz shrugged and spoke again, “no big deal, just don't cut me again.”

Amity did not put the knife down. Instead, she kept it pressed firmly against the intruder, Luz’s, throat.   
“Give me one good reason I shouldn't slit your throat right now.” She seethed, trying to hide her fear.   
“Well,” Luz swallowed, feeling the knife press harder into her throat, “maybe I’m magic, you wouldn't want to kill your magic spirit guide right?” Luz cursed herself, magic? Really? To her surprise however, the knife pulled away from her throat slightly.  
“You don't know the first thing about magic.” Amity pulled the knife away from Luz’s throat, backing up slightly but keeping the blade level at the thief’s stomach. “Why are you here?”  
“I told you,” Luz reached a hand up to her throat, her hand coming back slightly crimson, “I'm your magic spirit guide.”  
Amity stared at Luz’s hand, the smear of crimson against her skin burned into her mind. She felt her face drain of blood and she began to feel dizzy.   
“You’re bleeding.” Amity said quietly with a shaking voice.   
“Well yea, princess,” Luz wiped her hand on her cloak, “You held a knife to my throat.” Luz shrugged and spoke again, “no big deal, just don't cut me again.”  
Amity let the knife in her hand drop to the floor. She began looking around the room, searching for something to tie around the girls neck to stop the bleeding. She settled on the silk hair wrap she wore, untying it from her mint-green hair and stepping towards the intruder. Luz regarded her with a curious silence, watching the princess as she stepped close, reaching up and tying the white fabric around her neck. Luz felt electricity through her skin as Amity’s hands brushed her neck. Amity brought her hands down slowly, but didn't step back from Luz just yet. They were close, very close. Luz’s back was up against the terrace still, and with Amity in front of her she had nowhere to run. Not that she had the desire to, her feet felt no urgency to move as her brown eyes met Amity’s golden ones.   
“Thank you,” Luz spoke softly, breaking the trance the two had found themselves in.  
“Oh,” Amity stepped back quickly, “well I can't have you bleeding all over my room now can I?”  
Luz looked at her hands, “Why haven't you called the guards on me yet?”  
“You’re magic, remember?” Amity let out a small laugh as she reached up to run a hand through her hair, before stopping herself, letting her hand fall to her side instead.   
“You don't seriously believe that, do you?” Luz stepped away from the terrace ledge, slowly walking into the princess’s room.   
“Of course not,” Amity spoke, her voice carrying a mock offended tone, “I’m not that dense, you know.”  
“Actually I don't know,” Luz said as she plopped herself onto Amity’s bed, attempting to gauge the girl’s reaction and comfort zone, “No one has ever seen you before so…” She trailed off, leaving the statement open ended as to goat Amity into a response. A response didn’t come however, instead Luz saw tears begin to well up in the princess’s eyes.   
“There’s a reason for that,” Amity’s voice was small.  
“Crap I’m sorry,” Luz slid off the bed, slowly walking towards Amity, “I didn't mean to-” She reached out to touch Amity’s shoulder, who recoiled in response.   
“Don’t touch me!” Amity said too loudly.  
Luz dropped her hand to her side, a worry she didn't understand churning in her head.  
“I’m sorry,” Amity’s voice was shaking now, “I shouldn’t have shouted.”  
“It's okay,” Luz said, backing up and sitting on the bed once again. The two looked at each other, the tears in Amity’s had since dried and with them the worry Luz felt dissipated.   
“You were coming here to steal, weren't you?” Amity’s voice wasn't accusatory, merely questioning.  
Luz felt a sense of shame being to manifest in the form of a red hue on her cheeks, “something like that,” she mumbled.   
Amity stood up and walked over to a large wooden dresser that stood in the corner of her room near the door.   
“You're not going to call the guards, are you?” Luz asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.  
“If I wanted to do that, you would be in the barracks by now.” Amity turned back towards Luz, in her hands she held a small pearl lined box, “Here, thief, take this.” She handed the box to Luz, who took it cautiously.  
“You’re just giving this to me?” She asked incredulously. Amity shrugged in response,   
“You seem to need it more than I do.”  
Luz couldn’t deny the truth of the statement, “Thank you,” She said, not believing the events happening.  
“Now go intru-, Luz, before my father catches you.” She motioned to the window from which Luz came, however the look in her eyes spoke quite the opposite of her words.  
“I never caught your name,” Luz said smoothly as she pocketed the small box and headed towards the terrace.   
Amity paused for a moment, a small smile threatening her lips, “It’s Amity.”  
Luz repeated the name quietly to herself, letting the musicality of it roll over her. She looked up at Amity,  
“Till we meet again, princess Amity,” She gave the princess a wink before disappearing over the edge of the terrace and into the darkness of the night.


	4. The Pendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I brought you something,” Luz rubbed the back of her neck nervously with one hand, the other dipping into her pocket and retrieving an antique looking silver necklace. The weathered chain was adorned with a simple design, a circle containing a triangle with another circle at the top joining the two shapes to the outside circle. Within the triangle, a line with two smaller parallel lines slanted to one side sat, giving the necklace an overall arcane feel. Luz held the necklace out to Amity, asking her to take it with her eyes rather than her words, as those so often seemed to fail her.

Amity waited at her window the next night. And the night after that, and even so the night after that. Her thoughts had been on the thief girl from earlier in the week, her mind since consumed by her voice and her image. The young princess told herself this was simply because Luz was the first person she had seen, outside of her royal court, in years. However, deep in the back of her mind, in a place Amity attempted to block out, she knew there was more to it than that. It was on the fourth night that Luz made an appearance. Amity had given up hope of the girl returning, believing her to have taken the box, which had been filled with expensive jewelry, and made her way. It was to be expected, of course, however Amity was filled with an unfamiliar sadness at the thought. Such sadness was replaced with a nervous joy however, when late one night Amity heard scraping outside her room followed by a thud on her balcony. She sat up from her bed to see none other than Luz smiling nervously at her.   
“You came back,” Amity’s voice was quiet in an attempt to hide the joy she felt.  
“Well of course I did,” Luz gave her a faux-cocky smile, “wouldn’t be right of me to leave my favorite princess hanging.” She strode confidently into the room, the only light coming from a lone candle on Amity’s bedside cast odd shadows on the wall, and in any other circumstance one would think this to be a scene out of a horror book mothers show to children to scare them into obedience, however on this night the scene seemed more fitting in a romance poem.   
“I brought you something,” Luz rubbed the back of her neck nervously with one hand, the other dipping into her pocket and retrieving an antique looking silver necklace. The weathered chain was adorned with a simple design, a circle containing a triangle with another circle at the top joining the two shapes to the outside circle. Within the triangle, a line with two smaller parallel lines slanted to one side sat, giving the necklace an overall arcane feel. Luz held the necklace out to Amity, asking her to take it with her eyes rather than her words, as those so often seemed to fail her.  
“Where did you get that?” Amity asked as she got out of bed, slowly approaching Luz, “did you steal it?”  
Luz laughed at the innocence in the princess’s voice, “No, I didn’t steal it.”  
Amity gave her a questioning look, prompting Luz to explain further;  
“It was my mother’s,” she turned the small piece of jewelry over in her hands, “it was the last thing she left me before,” the thief trailed off, looking instead to Amity, whose mouth had parted into a small ‘o’.   
“And you want me to have it?” the princess finally asked, breaking the silence, “I can’t take that from you, it wouldn’t be right.”   
Luz shook her head, “I want you to have it, it's the least I can do since you gave me that box.”  
Amity let out a small nod of understanding. She turned her back to Luz, lifting up her close cropped hair to allow the girl access to her neck. Luz unclasped the necklace silently, reaching around the princess to allow the necklace to lay comfortably on her skin. The moment the pendant touched Amity’s chest, a strange overwhelming warmth came over her, like nothing she had felt before. She looked down at the strange pendent now lying against her chest, she would have sworn she saw it begin to glow a light yellow, creating an odd contrast between itself and her pale skin.   
“It’s beautiful,” She said softly, turning back towards Luz, “Thank you.” Luz offered her a small smile, something else clearly on her mind.   
“I have a question,” Luz prompted, the words igniting a familiar anxiety in Amity, “Why are your ears-”   
Luz was cut off by a heavy pounding on the door. She gave Amity a frightful look as she dove under the princess’s bed. Amity quickly flipped her sheets down in an attempt to cover the girl as the door opened. From under the bed, Luz could see a pair of brand new studded leather boots. They stood off to the side as a second pair of smaller, similarly studded boots entered as well. The young thief held her breath as the two new-comers began to speak.  
“Amity, darling,” the one in the smaller boots began, the voice belonged to a woman, a woman whose voice Luz recognized as belonging to the Queen of Hexside, “Your father and I wish to speak to you about a rather pressing matter.”   
“Indeed we do, straight to the point now,” a much gruffer voice, the voice of King Blight, added on, “we must talk about your future.”   
Luz watched from under the bed as the King took a seat on top of her hiding place, the frame creaking under his weight.   
“And what of it?” Luz heard Amity respond, a posh tone she did not recognize entering the princess’s voice.  
“The prince of the Gandlus, Mattolomule, is of marrying age now and as an act of kinship you will be marrying him in the coming week”


	5. Broken Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Father stop!” Amity cried, desperately clawing for the piece of jewelry. Tears fell from her eyes without a buffer as her father walked out onto the terrace, “I beg of you don't do this!” Amity fell to her knees as her father turned to look at her.   
> “I told you years ago, you were not to trifle with this witchcraft! Now I do not know where this came from, but mark my words Amity when I find out there will be hell to pay.” With that warning set hanging in the air, the king cocked his arm back, and with a scream of grief from Amity, chucked the necklace off the balcony and into the night.

Amity stood still for what felt like an eternity. Her parents had left the room after a moment, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and with Luz. The girl had since pulled herself out from under the bed, and the two stared at each other in silence.   
“Princess I,” Luz began, not quite knowing what to say.  
“Don’t.” Amity’s voice was shaking, her hands were clenched in fists so tight she could feel her fingernails beginning to break the skin. Luz started forward, reaching a hand out to touch the princess’s shoulder.   
“I said don't!” Amity yelled, her eyes snapping open and her arm extending out towards Luz. To the shock and horror of them both, Luz was flung backwards into the wooden wardrobe, causing it to crack and splinter. A new source of light appeared in the form of Amity’s necklace, the strange symbol beginning to glow with a blinding yellow hue. Luz looked up at Amity from the floor, the girl she had come to know had taken on a completely different look. Her short cropped hair was up around her face, seemingly levitating off her head. Her eyes burned with a bright pink light, and there was no pupil to be seen. Around the wrist of her outstretched hand, a ring of pink not unlike the color of the princess’s eyes fizzled out as Amity slumped to the floor.   
“By Titan’s grace.” Luz stared at the girls form with wide, unbelieving eyes. She got up slowly, and dropped to her knees next to Amity.   
“Hey, princess, wake up!” She shook her lightly, earning a groan in response.   
“Luz? What happened?” Amity looked up slowly, slumping over once again against Luz’s chest. Luz held her close, feeling electricity between them.  
“I don't know,” Luz shook her head, eyes catching on the pendant around Amity’s neck, which still glowed with a faint yellow. The two girls looked at each other, faces closer than typically comfortable.   
“Are you hurt?” Amity said suddenly, standing up with fear on her face, “did I hurt you?” Amity’s voice was panicked, but before Luz could respond Amity’s door began to open. Luz dove under the bed yet again as an entourage of guards followed by King and Queen Blight busted into the room.   
“Amity? What in Titan’s name happened here?” The king shouted, eyes falling on the crushed wardrobe in the corner. He stalked over to the splintered wood, looking incredulously from the rubble to Amity. The princess stood there at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing but no words were able to escape. The king's eyes then fell to Amity’s necklace, which was still glowing slightly.   
“What is that?” He raised one long finger and walked towards Amity slowly. Amity brought her hands up to her neck, remembering then that her necklace was in full view.  
“It’s,” Amity began, only to be cut off by her father shoving her hands away. King Blight shared a look with the queen, and from under the bed Luz could tell things were about to go wrong. After a moment, the king let out a shaky breath and repeated himself slowly.  
“Amity Blight, where did you get that necklace?”  
Amity couldn't respond, what would she say? That a would-be thief girl who was currently hiding under her bed had given it to her? Luz would’ve been hanged if she was found out. Before Amity could even begin to formulate some explanation, the king grabbed her pendant and ripped it off Amity’s neck.  
“Father stop!” Amity cried, desperately clawing for the piece of jewelry. Tears fell from her eyes without a buffer as her father walked out onto the terrace, “I beg of you don't do this!” Amity fell to her knees as her father turned to look at her.   
“I told you years ago, you were not to trifle with this witchcraft! Now I do not know where this came from, but mark my words Amity when I find out there will be hell to pay.” With that warning set hanging in the air, the king cocked his arm back, and with a scream of grief from Amity, chucked the necklace off the balcony and into the night.  
Amity remained on the floor, tears falling silently down her face as the people in her room took their leave. Once the coast was clear, Luz slinked out from under the bed.   
“Amity?” Luz looked down at the princess, who returned her gaze with a wordless face. Her eyes were wet and devoid of hope, so full of sorrow that Luz could have sworn she could see the blackness of Amity’s grief in them.   
“Leave, Luz,” Amity gained her footing with effort, “go.”  
“Princess no, I’m not leaving.” Luz fought back the sting of her own tears, determined to keep her voice steady.  
“You heard my father Luz!” Amity cried, “He’ll kill you if he finds you, I can’t let that happen to you.”  
Luz looked at the sobbing princess, at a complete loss for words for the first time in her short life. The thief looked at her hands which were shaking slightly.  
“I’ll be back, Amity.” She spoke softly before turning towards the terrace. She shot one last look over her shoulder, a look of uncertainty and sorrow and guilt, before bounding over the edge.


	6. Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mother seemed to buy the act, for the most part at least, and smiled back at Amity coldly, “Good, you know your father is just looking out for you, I mean, after what happened to you sib-” The queen’s hand shot up to her mouth, cutting off her sentences.  
> “What did you say?” Amity was more confused than ever, Did she say my siblings?  
> “Oh nothing dear,” her mother laughed nervously, “It’s late, I’m going to bed now.” She walked out of the room, leaving Amity standing alone with nothing but questions.

Luz reached the ground quickly and silently, her descent now a practiced set of moves. Her mind buzzed with a white fuzz, her vision was blurry and her hearing blotted out. She slumped onto the floor behind a stack of wooden crates at the base of the tower, assuming herself to be out of sight for the time being. No thoughts would come to her, no witty ideas or quick plans. For one of the first times in Luz’s existence, she had no plan for the future. Her heart was in the tower, broken into pieces, shattered as the pendant she had given the princess, her mother's pendant, hit the floor.  
The pendant. Luz thought suddenly, she lifted her head from her arms and wiped her blurry eyes. The pendant must be out here. She stood up slowly, her legs shaky from her hasty descent and the anger that coursed through her veins. She scoured the ground vigilantly, her eyes finally landing on a small patch of grass with a single blooding flower springing from it. Wrapped around the flower, as if placed there by a deity, sat the pendant, it's glow barely visible. After checking from signs of guards, or Titan forbidding the King, Luz retrieved the pendant with caution, turning over the metal in her hands. Not a scratch could be seen on its surface, not a dent out a bend. Luz looked up at the tower, it's light still shining like a star on a foggy night, and pocketed the pendant wordlessly as she began her journey home. 

Amity sat on the edge of her bed, unmoving and barely breathing as servants rushed in and out of the room cleaning the destroyed wood pieces. She stared out at her terrace, eyes not focused on much in particular, as her mind ran rampant with thoughts. Her life, by all definitions, was over. She would be wed off to a scummy prince from a scummy village and never be able to come home again. She would never be able to see Luz again. It was that thought that shocked Amity the most, the one that finally broke her from her catatonic state.  
“Luz.” She said to no one in particular.  
“What was that dear?” Her mother placed her hand on Amity’s shoulder. The woman looked down at her daughter, eyes full of a mock concern. For the first time in a while, Amity decided to take a good look at her mom. The woman’s hair was a dark brown, much like her fathers, and her eyes a bright green. It was in this moment that Amity realized they shared almost no resemblance. Suddenly, as if that realization knocked something loose in Amity’s head, the hand on her shoulder felt alien and wrong. Like a stranger had taken the place of the woman she had known all her life. She shrugged the hand off her shoulder, standing up and taking a few steps towards the balcony.  
“Nothing, mother” Amity composed herself and set a small, fake smile she knew would please her mother on her face, “nothing at all.”  
Her mother seemed to buy the act, for the most part at least, and smiled back at Amity coldly, “Good, you know your father is just looking out for you, I mean, after what happened to you sib-” The queen’s hand shot up to her mouth, cutting off her sentences.  
“What did you say?” Amity was more confused than ever, Did she say my siblings?  
“Oh nothing dear,” her mother laughed nervously, “It’s late, I’m going to bed now.” She walked out of the room, leaving Amity standing alone with nothing but questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and let me know how you liked the story.
> 
> *
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/spezwez/


End file.
